Nuée d'étoiles
by Manou Sil Vokun
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur l'univers d'Harry Potter, toutes les époques sont présentes. La plupart mettent en scène un personnage des livres, d'autres des lieux ou des moments...  100 mots, c'est court, mais agrémentés de magie, d'une pincée de tristesse ou de joie, c'est mieux ! RECUEIL FINI
1. Chapter 1 : Fleur

**Recueil de drabbles "Nuée d'étoiles"**

**Disclaimer : JK, bien sûr.**

**Rating : K**

* * *

><p><strong>Fleur<strong>

Elle est un pétale. Elle pétille de bonheur.

S'ouvre et se ferme au gré du jour et de la nuit. Sourit au soleil, se repose sous les étoiles.

Elle est une fleur qu'on ne cueille pas. Elle est authentique.

Le monde vit autour d'elle, elle vit du monde qui l'entoure. Peu de racines et pourtant pleine de ressources.

Elle est belle, elle est colorée, elle est rayonnante.

Sa lumière vient des autres, c'est la lumière qu'elle offre en échange de celle qu'on lui a donnée, petit morceau de bonheur offert.

Elle est un lys, c'est une Lily.


	2. Chapter 2 : Neige

**Neige**

Aujourd'hui l'aurore est blanche.  
>Aujourd'hui la forêt est blanche.<p>

Tout est blanc autour. Il n'y a que lui. Ineffaçable tâche au milieu de la lumière. Noir. Sombre.  
>Il n'a pas choisi.<p>

Le nom le conditionne, l'ascendance le noircit, le futur dépose déjà un voile de ténèbres sur son âme.

Refuser ? Se rebeller ? Contester ?

L'ambiguïté est sa plus fidèle amie, l'ambivalence est celle qui le définit. Brillant comme un astre, noir comme l'âme de ce mage.

La nuit s'achève. Le Soleil reprend ses droits. Torrent de lumière, candide lueur de pureté et les perce-neiges montrent le bout de leur nez.

Tout est blanc. Sauf lui.

Regulus, l'étoile. Black, le destin.


	3. Chapter 3 : Haine

**Haine**

Dévorante et infinie, elle ronge avec délices les dernières exquises gouttes de sa raison. La haine brûlante qui s'est emparée de lui a lentement pris ses droits avant de graver en son âme une rage démesurée.

La trahison l'obsède, le prend à la gorge. Il la saisit, il la hait, il l'écorche, il la détruit. Ni oubli ni pardon, l'excessive violence de la rancœur est reine.

Trahison. Elle est ici, elle est là, elle est autour de lui, elle le cerne. Suintante, elle gangrène son esprit. Elle est son ennemie. Tremblant de peine et de haine, il tente de reprendre ses moyens.

Folie. Vermine. Vengeance. Tuer Peter.


	4. Chapter 4 : Sang

**Sang**

La nuit est rouge aujourd'hui. Plus rien n'a de sens, il ne voit que le sang. La logique n'est plus, le monde vient de céder sous une plume.

Un doux moment, un court instant, ils étaient de nouveau réunis. Tous. Frères de sang.

Quelques cruelles secondes se sont enfuies, et plus rien n'était.

Maléfique, il a vu la joie sauvage du meurtrier.  
>Meurtri, il a vu le dernier regard que son frère lui a adressé.<p>

Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines est figé.  
>Figé comme le sourire gravé sur le visage de son jumeau. À jamais.<p>

« Reviens-moi, Fred. »


	5. Chapter 5 : Livre

**Livre**

Remus aime les livres.

C'est facile de dire ça. N'importe qui peut aimer les livres, n'importe qui peut passer des heures dans une bibliothèque. Oui, c'est facile.

Remus aime les livres.

Pas seulement pour les lire. N'importe qui peut tourner les pages, n'importe qui peut passer d'une ligne à l'autre. Mais il ne s'agit pas de lecture.

Remus aime les livres différemment.

Remus ne boit pas le savoir comme l'ivrogne vide sa bouteille. Une fois la bouteille vide, l'ivrogne ne peut plus dialoguer.

Remus aime les livres.

Il les _dévore_. Eux n'ont pas peur de lui. Remus ne _dévore_ pas les humains. Et ils ont peur de lui.


	6. Chapter 6 : Gloire

**Gloire**

_« Ce sera ma gloire. »_

Gloire. Deux syllabes, une étreinte. Puissante, elle le ligote. Son fantôme le suit où qu'il aille, son propre cœur n'est plus que le refuge de son angoisse.  
>Brûlante, elle grignote ses dernières réticences. Lui la considérait comme son amie, elle l'utilise à ses fins perverses.<p>

**Tuer.**

_« Ce n'est qu'un enfant. »_

Seize années on fait du garçon celui que le nom a façonné. Hargneux et irritant, n'est pas Drago Malefoy qui veut.  
>Mais il n'a rien d'un meurtrier.<p>

**Tuer ?**

_« Vous avez peur, Drago. »_

Nier l'évidence, contester la réalité. Il n'a pas peur, non !  
>Il est sa peur. Elle s'est emparée de son cœur. Ô supplice, elle sait ce qui l'anime. Elle connait.<p>

La gloire.


	7. Chapter 7 : Espoir

**Espoir**

Des fois c'est une lumière. Des fous s'y repèrent.

Des fois c'est une lueur. Des fous y voient une fleur.

Des fois, il y de drôles de fois, où c'est un petit rien, un sourire, un dessin.

Aujourd'hui, alors que l'horreur a la main lourde, qu'elle s'étend sur le monde, l'espoir a l'âme en peine.

Il n'est qu'un mot, qu'un terme, il est faible.

Il fut un nom, un visage, une quête. Un _Harry_, un éclair, un objet. Lentement étouffé par la déveine.

Ainsi, une forêt, une petite sphère de lumière, une biche et l'espoir, le grand maître renait dans un cœur fané.

« _L'épée_. »


	8. Chapter 8 : Admiration

**Admiration**

Harry Potter n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres, ceci est une évidence. Il l'a libéré, lui, être insignifiant, de sa vile condition. Il l'a remercié, il lui a même offert des cadeaux.

Mais plus encore, bien au-dessus de tout cela, Harry Potter lui a accordé ce qui est réservé aux grands, aux valeureux. Harry Potter lui a accordé sa confiance. Sans détours ni artifices.

Ainsi, malgré l'insoutenable douleur qui lui transperce le ventre, malgré le sang qui tache ses mains frêles, et malgré les larmes qui perlent au bord de ses yeux, Dobby regarde son ami avec tant d'admiration qu'il en oublierait presque qu'il est en train mourir.


	9. Chapter 9 : Ombre

**Ombre**

Il est une ombre derrière eux. Celui qu'on voit sans remarquer. Parce qu'il ne sait pas captiver ou peut-être parce qu'il n'a jamais eu personne à captiver.

Eux les héros, lui le bouffon.

Il n'a pas leur charisme, le talent n'a pas daigné le regarder, la gloire l'a déjà renié. Paria parmi eux, il en est si proche et pourtant si éloigné. Mais il est leur ami. Ils sont ses amis. Il vit dans l'ombre mais n'a jamais été trahi.

Ils sont les héros, lui le bouffon.

Les héros par leur ombre seront trahis.  
>Peter, petit rongeur, ombre rêvant de lumière.<br>Construire quelque chose de grand en détruisant.

_Peter, traître, échec._


	10. Chapter 10 : Désespoir

**Désespoir**

Ici les murs suintent la folie. Tout est malsain, la lumière n'est rien.  
>Peu à peu, le tourbillon du désespoir prend pouvoir, virevoltant comme les capes de ces sombres gardiens, se propageant, gangrenant le cœur et l'esprit.<p>

Prisonniers ici, prisonniers d'eux-mêmes ils sont. Enfermés dans leur crime, nageant dans leurs vices jamais ils n'auront repos.  
>L'évasion oubliée, les barreaux n'ont même plus lieu d'être. La barrière est mentale, le désespoir, les gardiens, leurs capes. L'extérieur est néant. Il n'est ni vie, ni mort.<p>

Ils vivent dans l'horreur ils en sont esclaves ils sont là ils y restent. Azkaban les_ aspire_.


	11. Chapter 11 : Bruit

**Bruit**

Les enfants, c'est un vacarme incessant.

Molly a l'habitude du bruit. Avec une fratrie de sept enfants, cela semble évident.

Sans cesse, des bourdonnements, des cris, des éclats de rire. Parfois des pleurs.

Mais aujourd'hui, la maison est silencieuse. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que la poussière pour virevolter sous les rayons de soleil de septembre.

Le jour tant redouté est venu, jour tant craint qu'espéré, jour de rentrée. L'enfant qui prend son envol, l'enfant affranchi, l'enfant inéluctablement a grandi.

Molly range, cuisine, lave. Personne n'étale, ne mange, ne salit.

L'automne, les enfants comme les oiseaux sont partis.


	12. Chapter 12 : Avenir

**Avenir**

La guerre était finie. À présent, l'avenir s'ouvrait à eux, tel une fosse béante.

La guerre était finie, et ils avaient peur de se noyer.  
>Elle leur avait donné un but, elle avait justifié leur lutte, mais elle ne leur avait pas laissé envisager le futur.<p>

La guerre ne laissait pas de place à l'avenir. Elle était présente où qu'ils aillent, elle les poursuivait même lorsque leur détermination vacillait. Ils n'avaient pas d'avenir, seulement un terrible présent.

Et maintenant qu'un vent de paix soufflait à nouveau, ils étaient perdus. Où était passée leur noble cause ? Que deviendrait leur vie, sans combat à mener ?

Ils vivaient pour leur lutte, sans lutte ils ne vivraient plus. 


	13. Chapter 13 : Nuage

**Nuage**

Les nuages blancs, le ciel d'un bleu pur, le vent frais ébouriffait ses cheveux encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.  
>Il adorait ça, tout simplement. Voler. Cette impression de liberté qu'il ressentait sur son balai. Il s'envolait, haut, toujours plus haut, loin de ses préoccupations, loin de ses soucis d'adolescent.<p>

Toucher les nuages, effleurer les sommets, James quittait la terre ferme pour conquérir une immensité bleue, pour côtoyer l'astre qui brillait. Et il en éprouvait une félicité toute particulière, la brume distillant une joie perlée sur son visage.


	14. Chapter 14 : Feu

**Feu**

L'élément le plus indomptable. Il se déchaîne, il mord et frappe tout autour de lui. Pas de distinction, ni amis ni ennemis, il dévore et se propage, grignote inexorablement la matière.

Arme de la bête la plus indomptable, renaissance de la plus fidèle des créatures ailées.  
>Dragon et phénix, feu leur attribut, héritiers de ce pouvoir antique.<p>

Aujourd'hui il ronge l'éternel édifice, il se répand sournoisement au moindre interstice.  
>Les pierres tombent, les toits s'émiettent, il est ici, on le retrouve là, son omniscience fait perdre pied.<p>

Le château est en flamme et, Mangemorts ou Aurors, le monde le regarde s'écrouler.


	15. Chapter 15 : Légende

**Légende  
><strong>

Il y avait, paraît-il, cette salle cachée. Salle enfouie, salle secrète, cachée de tous, cachant l'horreur.

Qu'elle soit là ou pas n'était pas la question. La véritable interrogation avait toujours été : qu'était-elle vraiment ?

Mythe ou réalité, danger ou horreur fantasmée.

Une pièce, une seule. Renfermant une puissance maléfique inconnue. Dans un but ingrat, pour une raison fallacieuse.

Aucun d'eux ne savait qu'elle était si près, qu'elle guettait, attendait son heure, attendait un temps de malheur.

Basilic, grand Roi des Serpents, monstre d'antan, caché dans l'ombre, dormant, symbole du danger le plus imminent.


	16. Chapter 16 : Souvenir

**Souvenir**

Quand elles étaient petites, il y avait les grands goûters près du feu. Il y avait les rires, les pleurs et les cieux.

Quand elles étaient enfants, il y avait de longs jeux passionnants. Héroïnes, c'est toujours d'elles-mêmes qu'elles triomphaient.

Quand elles avaient grandi, il y avait eu ces confidences échangées, petites étoiles parmi les grandes, camouflées par la lumière de leurs lampes de chevet.

Et lentement, insidieusement, elles trois que rien ne séparaient, l'amour les avaient divisées.

Les deux étoiles, la fleur. Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa.  
>Une étoile s'était éteinte.<p>

Andromeda, ce Sang-de-Bourbe ne te mérite pas.


	17. Chapter 17 : Crainte

**Crainte**

Au fur et à mesure que ses convictions s'effilochent, sa crainte croît. Remplaçant la croyance elle se place comme maîtresse de son coeur.

Lucius entrevoit sa déchéance, craint l'avenir comme le déshonneur, couard comme l'animal prit en chasse, il se cache et se voile.

Terré au plus profond de son territoire, évitant les questions et les regards, jouant toujours son rôle.

Asservi il est, enchaîné il sera, il obéit aux ordres et ne se rebelle pas. Mouton de Panurge, la vérité n'est pas sa quête, il n'a plus la reconnaissance en tête.

Il a peur et se protège. C'est lui mais aussi sa famille qu'il préserve.


	18. Chapter 18 : Chance

**Chance**

Il est insaisissable, ce liquide doré. Cette petite fiole tant convoitée. Insaisissable comme l'est ce fugace regard qu'elle aurait voulu cristalliser.

Elle l'aime, il refuse. Comme toujours il refuse. Mais elle s'entête.

Chance, vieille ennemie n'a jamais daigné lui sourire. Amère, elle l'est autant que ces paroles sans cesse répétées.

_« Dora, je suis trop vieux, trop pauvre. »_

Protestation, insurrection et plaintes, rien n'y fait. Il est borné. Il refuse. Il a tort.

Et puis un jour, un beau jour, jour béni, ce regard, ces yeux, elle a comprit. Lors d'un court instant, elle a su que son espoir n'était pas vain.


	19. Chapter 19 : Mensonge

**Mensonge**

Il vit dedans. C'est à se demander s'il n'en est pas un.  
>On pourrait croire qu'il fait exprès, on pourrait croire qu'il est fourbe et mauvais.<p>

Et pourtant, il ne l'est pas. De bonnes intentions, tout le monde sait qu'il en a, trop emporté, il n'y noie.

Irréparables, certaines de ses erreurs le sont. Les paris, son grand vice est sa passion. Au gré du temps, il sème ses mensonges, accumule les erreurs, s'enlise dans les fabulations et la peur.

Mentir, nier et parier. Il court à sa propre perte et personne ne le voit y plonger. Verpey, l'heure des comptes à sonné.


	20. Chapter 20 : Solitude

**Solitude**

Neville n'était pas de ceux qui étaient les plus appréciés. Peu expansif, il n'était remarquable pour beaucoup que pour sa maladresse. Des talents, il en possédait indéniablement. Mais personne, et surtout pas lui, ne le savait.

Enfin, qu'importait-il d'être aimé, si c'était pour de mauvaises raisons ?  
>Malgré cela, le sentiment de solitude qui l'envahissait parfois, qui le murait dans un silence maladif, il le craignait par-dessus tout. Tentant de le fuir, de se réfugier loin de son ombre opprimante et inquiétante, il trébuchait souvent, il oubliait, il se trompait.<p>

Et les autres, le narguant, se moquaient.


	21. Chapter 21 : Rêve

**Rêve**

Souvent il y avait songé, allongé dans l'herbe, sous l'ombre de ce grand saule. À ce que serait la vie là-bas, avec elle. Loin de ceux qu'il haïssait, loin de la misère qui l'habitait.

Et malgré lui il se prenait à y croire. Il s'en délectait. Il en avait tant rêvé. Le bonheur, le vrai. Simple et paisible.  
>Toutes les petites joies de la vie enfin à sa portée.<p>

Mais surtout, avec elle. A chaque fois que Severus y pensait, son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Lui, elle, eux, là-bas, à Poudlard, tous les deux.


	22. Chapter 22 : Pouvoir

**Pouvoir**

Il y a ceux dont le passé est incertain, dont le présent est instable, dont le futur est tracé.

Naître, vivre et mourir. Est-ce à ça que se résume la vie ?

_« Je refuse cet échec._

_Je refuse de mourir. »_

Le refus, le pouvoir, la vie et la mort, tout est lié.  
>Refuser pour accéder au pouvoir, tuer pour pouvoir vivre.<p>

Pour cela, certains concepts humains sont à bannir. L'humanité elle-même doit être bannie.  
>Les scrupules. L'amour. L'amitié. La famille. Le passé.<p>

_« Je ne suis pas un humain._

_Je veux être plus. Je leur arracherais tout. Même leur mort._

_Je suis **Voldemort**. »_


	23. Chapter 23 : Jamais

**Jamais**

Jamais elle n'avait failli.

Jamais elle n'avait abandonné.

Elle vivait pour eux, ses deux seuls véritables trésors. Elle était là, pour ses deux joyaux, le petit comme le grand.

Jamais elle n'avait trahi.

Jamais elle ne s'était cachée.

Chaque seconde de sa vie, consacrée à eux, consacrée à son bonheur, à son opale, à son diamant.

Jamais elle ne se détournera.

Jamais elle ne les dédaignera.

Son amour, immense, démesuré, comme l'est sa peur aujourd'hui.  
>Elle se baisse. Elle murmure une question. Un bref hochement de tête.<p>

Ô soulagement, Drago, son diamant, Lucius, son opale, ils sont tous deux vivants.


	24. Chapter 24 : Roi

**Roi  
><strong>

Il est le petit roi.

Noble, mais pas assez pour le trône. Valeureux, mais pour de mauvais idéaux.  
>Ce n'est pas lui qui est mauvais. Lui, il est le petit roi.<p>

Ascendance maudite est responsable de sa tourmente, naïveté enfantine est instigatrice de ses erreurs.

Il voulait être aimé, ce petit roi. Il voulait rentrer dans le moule, être un digne héritier, conforme à son rang.

Faire des émules, très peu pour lui.  
>Pourtant, conscience mise à l'épreuve, il n'est plus vraiment celui qu'il devrait. Alors il affronte la mort, porté par un vent de justice.<p>

Regulus, il était le petit roi.


	25. Chapter 25 : Halloween

**Halloween**

**Comme aujourd'hui c'est Halloween, date relativement symbolique dans**_** Harry Potter**_** puisque c'est celle de la mort de James et Lily - mais aussi de la première chute de Voldemort - donc, publication symbolique, un **_**quadruple**_** drabble !**

* * *

><p><strong>I <strong>

**Le chemin de la trahison**

Nerveux, il ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas y penser. Il avait beau chercher des échappatoires dans les sinueux sentiers de son esprit, impossible.

Un pressentiment peut-être, mauvais, cela va de soit, redondant dans sa tête, rebondissait sur ses pensées.

Il guettait l'erreur, le coup de maître avorté, sa tendance au bluff partie en fumée.

La peur l'étreignait, non pour lui mais pour ceux qu'il aimait, insidieux poison dans ses veines dérivant ses pensées les plus saines en immonde paranoïa.

Cédant, doutant de lui-même, Sirius partit à la recherche du rongeur qui hantera à jamais ses pas.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**La marche de la détresse**

Un cliquetis, un infime bruissement. Oh, infime certainement, infâme à coup sûr.

Une porte qui s'ouvre dans un mortel silence. Glacé comme ce rire tant craint, le blizzard de la mort s'infiltre et stagne.

_« Lily, c'est lui ! »_

Panique, panique suprême, suprême confusion, la confusion s'égrène et James se démène.

Courageusement il se redresse, il lui fait face, l'avenir n'est plus, il affronte l'horreur avec une volonté de fer.  
>Et s'effondre.<p>

_« Non, pas Harry ! »_

Dernier sursaut dans l'infinie détresse, elle implore devant le mal qui l'oppresse. Dernier rempart avant la chute, elle donne sa vie pour l'enfant de sa lutte.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**La course du remord**

Des décombres. Il ne voit que ça, ils emplissent l'espace comme les remords emplissent son cœur.

Il tremble et perd ses repères, c'est la mort qui règne, son souffle s'accélère.  
>Et déjà, il sent la putride odeur de la souffrance meurtrissant son cœur.<p>

Un pas après l'autre, l'âcre fumée qui s'échappe des ruines écorche son âme. Le sang, la morsure de la mort peinte sur les murs éclaire le carnage.

En haut des marches, lentement il s'avance, aperçoit son cauchemar et titube.

Morte.

Étendue au sol dans son ombre flamboyante.

Morte.

Lily, son unique amour, victime de sa plus grande erreur.  
>Il est brisé. Severus est brisé à jamais.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

**La chute future**

La tête entre ses mains, il ne sait plus où il en est. La nouvelle vient de tomber comme un couperet.

Trahis, ils ont été tués.

Du bout des doigts, il effleure le léger tissu devant lui. Cette cape, douce comme de l'eau, belle, elle ne parvient tout de même pas à alléger sa peine.

Que reste-t-il de son combat acharné quand toutes ses certitudes ont été d'un maudit sort balayées ?

Las, Albus l'était, persuadé que rien n'était véritablement terminé. Attendant son heure, l'ennemi dans l'horreur renaîtrait.

La mort des Potter laissait derrière eux une lutte inachevée, l'enfant serait celui dont le tribut sera le plus lourd à payer.

* * *

><p><strong>Note : Pour le drabble sur Severus découvrant la maison en ruines, je sais très bien que cette scène n'existe pas dans le livre, mais elle a été rajoutée dans le film et je la trouve particulièrement belle et déchirante. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de faire un drabble dessus.<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 : Lynx

**Lynx**

L'urgence l'agite, il se précipite vers la sortie, vers un coin écarté.

Refoulant spasmes d'angoisse et terreur brûlante, il se prépare à son devoir.

Conjure son ami le plus cher, présence la plus rassurante qui soit au milieu de ce climat délétère.

_« Spero Patronum ! »_

L'animal prend forme, dans le cristal il se forge, félin de ses pattes jusque son museau.

Lynx il s'élance, porteur d'un message clair mais dissonant, sincère mais terrifiant.

Annonce la mort et s'évanouit, le lynx qui a fait son devoir se fond dans la nuit.

Terré au sol, il attend la vague finale. Qui ne vient pas.

Kingsley se relève, s'échappe et part au combat.


	27. Chapter 27 : Egoïsme

**Égoïsme**

Il n'a que faire des autres, car grand égoïste qu'il est, ce sont avant toutes choses le règne de ses intérêts.

Pour se préserver, il n'a jamais rechigné. Dénonciation, trahison, Igor sait les vices dont il est accusé.

Pourri à l'intérieur, son être est répugnant et son âme le reflète. Il peut paraître digne, respectable et dévoué, il n'est que menaces, manipulation et secrets.

Égoïsme, roi de son cœur, ce n'est qu'en lui-même qu'il se complait.

Alors quand il sent le danger glisser vers lui, lorsque la marque noire s'enflamme ; abandonnant tous ses devoirs, il fuit pour sa vie.


	28. Chapter 28 : Convoitise

_Picotti : Le prochain, c'est celui sur les Horcruxes, promis ! ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Convoitise<strong>

Il est beau et fier. A chaque fois qu'elle le voit passer, au moment même où elle entend le bruit sec des sabots sur le chemin de pierre son cœur bondit, tournoie, s'évade. Elle s'envole loin de sa minable vie, des rebuts de la société avec lesquels elle doit rester. Merope côtoie les sommets, touche du bout des doigts ses rêves les plus secrets. Merlin, il est si beau, si fier, si digne. Quelle belle vie il lui offrirait, éloignée de ce taudis. Si attirant, si mystérieux, elle se damnerait pour ce dieu. Mais il Moldu, il est riche, elle est invisible aux yeux du noble héritier.


	29. Chapter 29 : Culpabilité

**Culpabilité**

Elle est ici, cette arme ultime. Elle sera le dernier rempart, il en est à présent certain.  
>Il a eu cette idée, sur un coup de tête, un coup de génie.<br>Mais maintenant, alors qu'il lui fait face, il se sent abandonner.

Emporté par ses émotions, par la beauté de l'image devant lui, par le rêve qu'elle suscite. Ces sourires, ces visages heureux.  
>Plus qu'un rêve, qu'un désir, c'est un mythe.<p>

Ce n'est ni la vérité, ni une image réelle.  
>Maudit miroir, enfermant l'espoir, suprême cristal des rêves, reflet de mon âme. Miroir du Rised, fugace image du désir le plus profond.<p>

« Ariana, Kendra, Abelforth, pardonnez-moi. »


	30. Chapter 30 : Horcruxe

_Picotti : Comme promis, à mon tour de faire un drabble sur les Horcruxes !_

* * *

><p><strong>Horcruxe<strong>

Le premier, ça avait été cette petite idiote geignarde. Sang-de-Bourbe et insupportable, elle avait néanmoins fait preuve d'une certaine utilité.

Le deuxième était tout aussi symbolique. Ce moins-que-rien, immonde être qui s'avérait être son père. Moldu, il était sa honte, n'avait aucune valeur, il fallait qu'il meure.

Le troisième, cette vieille femme à bout de souffle, si facile à charmer, si facile à utiliser, sa coupe par son sang avait été honorée.

Le quatrième, hasardeux et minable. Moldu, donc haïssable, rebut de la société méprisable, un simple clochard au destin gangrené.

Le cinquième, sacrifice au diadème, crée à l'aide de cet Albanais, paysan et benêt.

Le sixième était plus fortuit, ce jardinier faisant irruption au beau milieu de la nuit, boiteux, ahuri. Sa stupidité avait couronné le bien-aimé Nagini.

Septième insoupçonné, non désiré, fait du hasard et d'un malheureux ricochet, avait signé sa future mort aux yeux d'un nouveau-né.


	31. Chapter 31 : Caverne

**Caverne**

Là où le sang avait été répandu, s'était ouverte la voie tant attendue.

Devant eux, l'obscurité la plus profonde, messagère du plus noir désespoir.

Halo verdâtre et chaîne rouillée, une barque au cœur du lac avait émergé.

Serpentant sur l'eau maudite, au plus profond de la morbide caverne, elle les avait lentement conduits.

Eau grouillante d'immondices, poursuivis par une macabre musique, logique de la mort qui tient sa proie au bord du précipice.

Au bout seul le désespoir, armé de sa lueur trompeuse, attendait les deux imprudents qui dans l'antre du mal s'étaient engouffrés.

« Professeur ? »

« Il faut la boire, Harry. »_  
><em>


	32. Chapter 32 : Guerre

**Guerre**

Il est un enfant de la guerre, elle avait fait sa vie.  
>Changé son enfance en vaste champ de bataille, bombardé ses repères jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne subsiste.<p>

Pas de parents ni de frère, rien que des cadavres s'étendaient autour de lui. Certes il n'en était pas conscient, trop petit pour savoir ce que personne ne voudrait pouvoir comprendre.

Orphelin avant d'être fils, déjà si blessé sans avoir vécu, bonheur se dérobera-t-il toujours du chemin d'un infortuné né sous un ciel obscurci ?

Teddy, petite lueur, sourit à l'avenir et fleurit ton coeur, ceux qui t'aiment éclaireront ton malheur, ton futur brillera d'amour sans rancoeur.


	33. Chapter 33 : Folie

**Folie**

Sulfureuse folie qui l'habitait, avait changé sa jeunesse en fanatisme excessif et assumé, était aujourd'hui reine de son cœur comme sa dévotion l'avait été.

Lord noir, unique lumière de ses rêves, de retour au pouvoir pour un triomphe couronné de sang et de torture passionnée.

Elle, couronnée de reconnaissance et de succès, reprenant sa place comme auparavant, précédant la morbide décennie de détention revendiquée par l'inaccessible croyance et la haine.

Dernière étoile d'une constellation fanée, la noble maison des Black avec Bellatrix, dans la folie avait lentement décliné.

Irrémédiable noirceur au plus profond de son âme, d'aucune excuse elle ne daigne s'embarrasser. Meurtre pour son maître est toujours justifié.


	34. Chapter 34 : Durmstrang

**Durmstrang**

Sombre réputation et paradoxes avaient depuis longtemps coutume de suinter derrière cet imprononçable nom.

Caché au coeur des montagnes, dans un environnement loin d'être le plus enviable, l'institut se dressait.  
>Matières peu recommandables, sortilèges controversés, magie noire et mages indignes s'y mélangeaient.<p>

On n'entre pas à Durmstrang sans y abandonner un soupçon d'humanité. Ici, c'est tout autre que la vie de palais, peu de chaleur et d'amitié, puissance et concurrence sont les maîtres-mots.

Viktor le sait, malgré le fait qu'il soit privilégié, il est conscient que la vie ici est bien loin de celle à laquelle il avait aspiré.


	35. Chapter 35 : Beauxbâtons

**Beauxbâtons  
><strong>

Palais lumineux et lustres de cristal, Beauxbâtons n'était pas un lieu commun pour les jeunes magiciens.

Aux yeux des Moldus s'offrait un palais détruit, vestige malheureux d'une époque révolue, mais à regard avisé se dessinait architecture exquise, tourelles majestueuses et jardins délicieux.

Paisible résonance du chant des oiseaux, on trouvait au verger calme et repos. A l'intérieur, atmosphère studieuse et réflexion dominaient, luxueuse attention pour les devoirs imposés.

Aucun élève ne niait ici son amour pour le somptueux confort que l'académie revendiquait.  
>Cette opulence dûment assumée ne pouvait que conforter l'esprit noble qui soufflait dans les couloirs du palais.<p> 


	36. Chapter 36 : Contradiction

**Contradiction  
><strong>

Il y avait des jours où l'amitié le rendait fort et déterminé, où tous les sacrifices, par le courage de son cœur, étaient prêts à être acceptés.

Et puis d'autres, sombres et contraignant, où il se sentait étouffé, insignifiant, diminué devant la gloire et la reconnaissance réservée à son meilleur ami.

Alors ce soir-là, grisé par la jalousie qui s'emparait de lui, par sa rage si longtemps refoulée, il était parti.  
>Et déjà quelque secondes après, assailli de remords acerbes, il avait regretté son geste.<p>

Transi par le froid, refusant de s'enterrer dans l'échec, il était parti en quête du bien et de ceux qu'il venait de quitter.


	37. Chapter 37 : Conséquence

**Conséquence**

Petite chose peut avoir grandes conséquences, tout comme peu de mots peuvent dévoiler un monde de non-sens.  
>Ainsi, lorsqu'elle l'avait aperçu, en ce jour de juin 1994, Fleur avait été persuadée que tout un avenir venait de s'écrire en quelques instants.<p>

Cela aurait pu être un hasard, un hasard qui aurait pu ne jamais arriver.  
>On aurait également pu penser que les sombres événements qui suivirent éclipseraient ce fugace intérêt.<br>Et pourtant non, rien n'avait remplacé l'amour naissant de la jeune fille pour cet idéal inconnu, par le vent, la petite flamme avait été attisée.

Aujourd'hui, guerre ou pas, elle l'épousait.


	38. Chapter 38 : Square Grimmaurd

**Square Grimmaurd**

Maison de son enfance, maison de l'horreur et du péché.  
>Maison de violence, maison de douleur et de préjugés.<p>

Parce qu'il s'en était enfui, on l'avait renié. On l'avait banni, il en avait jubilé.  
>Haine malsaine et sainte colère l'habitaient, quand le nom de ses aïeux à ses oreilles résonnait.<p>

Refusant de leur ressembler, tentant par tous les moyens de s'échapper il avait réussi à s'affranchir.

La liberté n'avait duré qu'un temps, la prison et la mort à sa porte avaient sonné. Évadé à nouveau, vivotant sans virevolter, on l'avait cloitré ici pour le protéger.

Lion en cage, il errait, piégé dans cette bâtisse qu'il abhorrait. 


	39. Chapter 39 : Felix Felicis

**Felix Felicis**

Chance liquide. Breuvage sucré et sacré aux reflets miel et dorés.

Léger et voluptueux, il s'insinue dans les veines et s'installe. Insensé pouvoir auquel quiconque est insensible, il aspire triomphe et efface l'offense.

Misère effacée, bonheur et réussite sont à celui qui le boit assurés.

Une fiole, une rêve, un désir, un espoir, mais seulement un seul, réalisé devient lumière tel un tombeau de lucioles. S'éteint étouffé par le temps, déteint et terni lentement.

Bonheur éphémère, bonheur d'une journée, bonjour puis adieu légèreté. Une fois les effets dissipés, plus dur est le retour à la réalité.


	40. Chapter 40 : Noyade

_KraTK, ton drabble arrivera demain en journée !_

* * *

><p><strong>Noyade<strong>

L'eau s'engouffrait dans ses poumons. Il suffoquait. La panique s'empara de lui. Insidieusement elle prit le contrôle de son être, asphyxiant ses dernières onces de volonté.

De longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras, l'attirant vers le fond, vers le sombre, vers l'abîme. Il voulut crier.

Ses poumons étaient comprimés par la pression, une douleur sourde lui martelait le crâne. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait se déchirer dans un ultime cri de désespoir.

La surface disparaissait, au fur et à mesure que Regulus s'enfonçait dans cet enfer opaque.

C'était fini. Sa dépouille reposera parmi eux. Parmi ces créatures de l'horreur.


	41. Chapter 41 : Challenge

_KraTK, voici ton drabble, comme promis !_

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge<strong>

Paupières closes, lèvres serrées, Olivier attendait. L'angoisse montait en lui, l'engourdissait de la tête aux pieds. Au loin résonnaient les cris, les chants venant des gradins, roulant comme un tonnerre apocalyptique et sans fin.

Au bout du vestiaire s'étalait le terrain, étendue dégagée, chemin de liberté. Sa dernière chance, son dernier trophée, les enjeux de cet ultime match le grisaient, enveloppé dans une mélopée incisive et redondante. _Ne pas perdre_.

C'était tout ce qui comptait. Enfourchant son balai, il s'envolait côtoyer les cieux, entrer dans la légende, brûler à nouveau les cendres d'un glorieux triomphe tant espéré.


	42. Chapter 42 : Lettre

**Lettre**

Par hasard il l'avait retrouvée. Au fond d'un tiroir, pliée et cachée, fleur enfouie sous les cendres du passé.

Il l'avait relue, il avait pleuré, ruines de culpabilité, douleur acidulée, il n'avait rien oublié.

Fleur empoisonnée, si jolie et si vénéneuse, ravivait en lui douleurs et tourments endormis.

Ils étaient là, si près derrière l'écriture ciselée de Lily, elle et son meilleur ami, derrière ses mots ils se cachaient.

Cachés du danger, secret supposé bien gardé, un coup de bluff avorté et ils avaient été tués.

Plus jamais le sourire de son meilleur ami ne viendrait l'égayer.

Sirius rejeta la lettre, remords amers qui l'assaillaient, souvenirs gravés, il enferma dans ce tiroir la missive à l'encre maudite.


	43. Chapter 43 : Terreur

**Terreur**

Conséquence d'un seul mot, sa vision glaçait. Elle flottait dans le ciel comme flottait la mort autour d'elle. Répugnante et verdâtre annonciatrice de cadavres. Recouvrant les étoiles, contaminant le firmament, elle se répandait comme la peur qui tordait les entrailles des innocents, se mouvant tel un venimeux serpent et frappant à l'improviste.  
>Invention macabre, humour morbide, joie démente, elle illustrait les frasques des plus cruels, ne déclenchait qu'un rire malsain qui, perdus dans la nuit résonnait.<br>Image d'une folie psychotique assumée, la Marque des Ténèbres, d'un vert irréel, luisait.


	44. Chapter 44 : Sensation

**Sensation**

Sensation de peine, il les pleurait. Décombres autour de lui, pierres effondrées, les élèves à genoux devant le carnage annoncé.

Sensation de haine, il le maudissait. Culpabilité muée en un frisson, dédale de problèmes auxquels il n'avait de solutions.

Sensation de perte, dans la douleur il s'égarait ; une viscérale colère, de tout son être s'emparait.

Fatigue et tristesse, dans les bras de la mort le menaient. Sacrifice comme unique artifice de délivrance, il marchait vers la forêt.

Harry s'offre à la mort et s'abandonne au froid, hume l'enivrante sensation du choix.

Plus de cris dans le royaume du silence où le souffle du vent est roi, juste une dernière chance de revoir ceux pour qui son cœur battait autrefois.


	45. Chapter 45 : Peignoir

_KraTK, roi du défi improbable, le voilà, ton peignoir ! ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Peignoir<strong>

Elle gisait au sol, le visage maculé de haine et de sang. Ses longs cheveux emmêlés retombaient par paquets dans son dos couvert d'un unique vêtement.

Dernier effet encore en sa possession, cet abominable peignoir en lambeaux. Traînée au sol, rouée de coups, il était l'unique rempart avant sa délicate peau.

Douleur lancinante du coton sur son corps écorché, elle ne pouvait cependant se résoudre à l'enlever. L'âpre humidité s'y insinuait mais le sol souillé de blasphème la révulsait.

Derrière les barreaux, Scabior eut un sourire carnassier. Il s'empara de sa baguette et, l'enfer en tête, entra dans la sombre et insalubre cellule.


	46. Chapter 46 : Faute

_KraTK alias Evil Logarithm, le voilà, ton drabble ! :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Faute<strong>

Frénétiquement, elle relisait le parchemin, parcourait des yeux les lettres rondes et serrées.  
>A la recherche d'une infime erreur, minuscule vestige d'imperfection, le regard rivé sur la copie maculée d'encre noire, ancrée à jamais.<p>

Elle jaugeait chaque mot, chaque signe et tous leurs traits, analysant sans répit sa pensée reportée. Corrigeant ici, raturant là, se maudissant d'avoir omis le moindre morceau de mémoire.

Acheva un rouleau, entama le suivant, détachée de l'environnement mais rattachée au temps qui passait, à l'épreuve, au diplôme, à l'enjeu de l'avenir qu'elle traçait.

Hermione posa sa plume, satisfaite. Tendit au professeur une copie parfaite.


	47. Chapter 47 : Influence

**Influence**

Elle était ronde, haute dans le ciel. Impériale au firmament, elle luisait comme son reflet sur l'eau ondoyante du lac.

Déjà il pouvait sentir en lui la colère du monstre hurlant, il pouvait sentir ses crocs et son souffle brûlant.

Là où la Lune triomphait, l'humanité de Remus s'évaporait, instincts primaires et violents accès de rage prenaient place dans son âme déchirée.

Sous l'influence de la Lune il rôdait, maraudeurs à ses côtés l'égayaient, animal déchu exclu de la société.

Lune, infâme astre de ses cauchemars, son enfer attitré, l'enchaînait tous les mois et le violentait en brisant sa volonté.


	48. Chapter 48 : Opinion

_Voilà, en retard, (Hein ? Quoi ? Moi, en retard ?) le défi du seul et unique logarithme que je peux supporter._

* * *

><p><strong>Opinion<strong>

Appartenant à un monde auquel jamais elle n'accèderait, toutes ses craintes incarnées par ce regard qu'elle cherchait désespérément à éviter.

Impatience polluée d'indécence, ses yeux sombres criaient au rejet sans le moindre regret. Alliée au passé, l'injustice hurlante réveillait sa jalousie enfouie.

Elle avait la différence, l'originalité et le talent. Sœurs autrefois cohabitaient à présent sous un orage d'irrespect. Monstre elle était, monstre elle était née, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait.

Si une immense haine l'étreignait, ce n'était pas tant contre ce monde dont elle ne savait rien mais contre l'approbation tacite entre sa sœur et ces dépravés.

Lily, la guerre avait commencé bien plus tôt que tu ne le croyais.


	49. Chapter 49 : Fou

**Fou**

Il avait toujours été près d'elle, invisible parfois, souvent effacé.  
>A la fois discret et attentionné, sans faire d'émules il l'avait attirée.<p>

Cheveux flamboyants, regard bleuté, Molly observait le jeune homme à la dérobée. Elle eut un pincement au cœur à la vue du regard qu'il lui lançait.

Jeunesse confiante, emplie d'insouciance sans aucune peur de l'avenir, à chaque sourire un monde se créait, chaque éclat de rire était un éclair de gaieté.

Tonnerre de joie au centre d'une tempête euphorique, son rire résonna. Levant les yeux vers lui, instigateur de son trouble, elle surprit son cœur s'emballer.

Aujourd'hui tout était clair, il était fou d'elle et elle le savait.


	50. Chapter 50 : Soleil

**Soleil**

Brillant et brûlant, dominant les cieux, il luisait, illuminait ses yeux.  
>Effleurant sa joue, il embrassa tendrement, du bout des lèvres, son sourire.<br>Elle leva les yeux vers lui, son visage à demi-masqué par l'ombre des alisiers. Son souffle léger vint se cacher, furtivement, au creux de son cou. L'enlaçant, Lily s'abandonna à ses bras, oubliant le monde qui l'entourait, voguant dans des contrées ensoleillées de joie et de félicité.  
>Un dernière regard parce que le ciel se couchait, parce que dans l'éclat du crépuscule rien ne pouvait le séparer, que jamais la lumière déclinant n'atteindrait les perles de leurs baisers.<p> 


	51. Chapter 51 : Chaos

**Chaos**

C'est le désordre dans son cœur. Perdue dans un monde où prolifère la peur, chaque seconde est risque d'un nouveau désastre, d'une nouvelle catastrophe qui dans l'ombre guette, vicieuse et meurtrière.

Bonheur et horreur mêlés dans le plus grand chaos, elle ne sait plus où regarder, où trouver le repère qu'elle cherche vainement, cette épaule rassurante à laquelle accrocher ses bras tremblants.

Angoisse l'inonde et s'empare de sa joie, à la gaieté se substitue un mal-être profond et effroyable.  
>Le cortège qui s'avance, elle ne le regarde pas. Le corps qu'Hagrid tient dans ses bras, elle ne veut pas le croire.<p> 


	52. Chapter 52 : Fatigue

**Fatigue**

Ses paupières lui pesaient presque plus que le fardeau des années.  
>Ses mains fripées n'avaient plus la force de sa jeunesse dorée.<br>Son cœur battait, comme un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, il vibrait au centre d'un écrin cabossé.

Mais ces jours-ci un voile semblait le recouvrir,  
>Semblait inhaler son souffle et l'amoindrir,<br>L'envelopper d'une feuille sèche s'effritant sous la brise.

Peinant sous l'aurore, l'éclat du soleil l'éveilla de ce long rêve, eau sucrée sur les lèvres au souvenir du passé.

Il était temps. Usé, fatigué, apaisé, Ignotus enleva sa cape et accueillit la Mort au creux d'un ultime sourire esquissé.


	53. Chapter 53 : Poison

**Poison**

Elle était son soleil, son éclat, son rayon, elle était tout, flamboyante et heureuse, virevoltante, merveilleuse.

Elle était une peur, une crainte qui lui serrait le cœur, un bijou qu'il ne pouvait porter, une étoile qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

Elle était souvenir, elle était pensée, elle était sourire et regrets, elle tournoyait dans sa tête et l'étourdissait, son rire amplifié par les remous du passé.

Un air de flûte, un tendre poème, des mots murmurés en secret, il en avait rêvé, il en avait bien plus souffert que d'un cauchemar éveillé.

Morte, elle était devenue torture, poison d'amour qui l'emprisonnait.


	54. Chapter 54 : Quadrige

**Quadrige**

Peine. Colère. Douleur. Haine.

Un tourbillon, un gouffre qui l'emporte, il s'abîme, écorche son cœur.  
>Il souffre alors il hait, il se maudit en rouvrant ses plaies. Rongé de l'intérieur, son cœur se tarit, peine n'est que gangrène, insoutenable douleur elle égrène.<p>

Démence. Mélancolie. Folie. Vengeance.

Drago transpire la folie, suppure la vengeance, brise de ses dents les ailes de la colombe, tache ses plumes à l'encre sombre. Soupir mélancolique, souffle psychotique, le monde voit ses yeux emplis de démence mais ses yeux n'ont plus le monde à portée.

Peine démente, colère mélancolique, douleur folle, la haine est vengeresse.


	55. Chapter 55 : Cauchemar

**Cauchemar**

Nuit ardente, fureur écrasante.

Il y avait la peine et puis les regrets.

Dans ces heures gâchées, gaspillées, consumées les secondes de bronze.

Poing rageur dans le vide, atteindre l'ombre fuyante à tout prix.

Sommeil envolé ruine les paupières, éplore les pupilles dilatées par d'oppressantes visions.

Allié nulle part, ennemi flamboyant.

La quiétude part, revient l'angoisse en galopant.

Des flèches imaginaires contre des lames de poison, une ronce maligne s'empare insidieusement de ses songes.

Dans l'ocre du ciel monte une aube vacillante, tachée de larmes sillonnant son visage exténué.

Chant délétère dissonant, Harry hait les draps, et la nuit, et le temps.


	56. Chapter 56 : Pierre Précieuse

**Pierre Précieuse**

Un trésor perdu.

Elles emplissaient son coffre. Elle n'en avait cure.

Elles ne l'intéressaient plus, elle cloîtrée entre ces murs.

L'ombre lui avait fait oublier les diamants, la richesse n'avait plus d'emprise sur son serment.

Pierres précieuses par dizaines avaient été reniées, une unique continuait à briller.

Seigneur disparu et admiré, qu'elle se refusait d'abandonner, pierre impossible à briser. Alors elle persévérait, conservait sa foi dans un cœur rongé par l'humidité.

Cellule impropre, robe déchirée, son dernier joyau l'obnibulait. Regard rivé vers le ciel, elle savait son trésor retrouvé.

Le jour glorieux viendrait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres irait la chercher.


	57. Chapter 57 : Raisin

**Raisin**

Deux grains sur la table, cinq pépins ; deux heures sans fin, le regard toujours affable.

Albus secoua la tête d'un air affligé. Entretien navrant, son inquiétude allait en croissant, glacée par cette lueur de sang. Dans ses yeux, il avait vu l'arrogance, la haine, le meurtre.

Il effleura l'avant-dernier grain. Gonflé de jus, comme gonflé de haine son interlocuteur était. Conquérant il était venu, déchu il repartait. Rien n'avait changé.

Il croqua le grain d'un air absent.

Le goût sucré, trop sucré lui rappela un instant sa voix. Mielleuse. Fausse. Manipulatrice.

Fronçant les sourcils, il pressentit un danger.

Le dernier grain fut oublié.


	58. Chapter 58 : Sourire

**Sourire**

Il irradiait de bonheur, sur ses lèvres il resplendissait. Son visage doux s'en accommodait, son entourage s'en régalait. Elle s'était détachée des remords, avait oublié l'amertume. Elle vivait des heures douces dans une nuée de plumes. Sa joie enfantine, un rire qui résonnait, immédiatement son cœur au loin s'envolait. Elle dansait dans les cieux en rêvant d'y rester, chantait aux étoiles cette chance inespérée. Toujours elle avançait d'un pas léger, de peur d'abîmer son tendre et cotonneux nid de félicité.

Jamais la vie ne s'était montrée si clémente, jamais l'inquiétude n'avait été si peu présente. Elle était heureuse, quiconque apercevait son merveilleux sourire le savait.

* * *

><p><em>Toute ressemblance avec une situation réelle n'est <strong>pas<strong> fortuite, même si aucune mention n'est faite d'un legging électrique._


	59. Chapter 59 : Fraise

**Fraise**

Un soleil de plomb brillait, illuminait le ciel d'un halo doré. Un léger vent chaud soufflait, effleurait son visage, faisait voleter sa robe. Dans ses mains, les fraises fraîchement cueillies, rouges et sucrées, n'attendant qu'à être dévorées.

Le temps n'avait pas d'emprise sur elle, elle vivait un été au gré du soleil.

Ses cheveux flamboyants détachés, tourbillonnant derrière elle, lueur orangée qui suivait ses pas, elle escaladait la petite colline où une silhouette sombre l'attendait.

Aveuglée par le soleil, elle put tout de même distinguer l'éclatant sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lily s'avança gaiement.

« Tu veux des fraises ? »


	60. Chapter 60 : Fougère

**Fougère**

C'était son paradis, son berceau, son cœur y résidait.  
>Forêt interdite, forêt maudite, forêt que malgré tout il chérissait.<br>La fraîcheur des clairières, l'automne ensoleillé, les couleurs et la lumière scintillaient sur la rosée.  
>L'odeur douce des fleurs, de la terre, et la nuit les perles des étoiles.<br>Allongé dans les fougères, il s'en souvenait, il les observait, se perdait dans les méandres de l'immensité bleue.  
>Firenze lisait en elles, elles lui appartenaient.<br>L'oreille attentive, il écoutait chaque bruissement, chaque souffle et tous les murmures. Yeux fermés; bercé par le clapotis lointain du lac.  
>Période de douceur révolue à jamais.<p> 


	61. Chapter 61 : Revanche

**Revanche**

Il lui ferait payer cette offense. Un jour, un beau jour, elle le regretterait. Bouillant de colère, chaque once de son être la maudissait. Elle avait osé l'humilier, lui, le toucher de ses mains impures. Sang-de-Bourbe, à cette simple pensée ses dents grinçaient.

Elle l'avait frappé.  
>Il jeta un flot d'insultes. Aucune ne put le soulager. Son orgueil était meurtri, sa belle arrogance bafouée. Crime qui jamais ne resterait impuni. Revanche qu'il projetait d'exécuter, bien plus violente, bien plus vicieuse, bien plus cruelle.<p>

Déshonneur à venger. Oui, il aurait sa revanche. Le jour viendrait et il ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Acte impardonnable, Granger allait payer. 


	62. Chapter 62 : Victoire

**Victoire**

Le monde était en effervescence. Des heures sombres venaient de s'achever, tous les sorciers célébraient la nouvelle ère qui s'ouvrait.

Moins de peur, moins de haine malgré les pleurs de certains et de tous la peine. C'était une victoire, mais une victoire douloureuse, une victoire de feu et de sang sur un oppresseur sans pitié.

Une victoire sans chant, engloutie par les flots du passé.

Remus n'y avait gagné ni bonheur, ni joie, ni réconfort.

Remus y avait perdu ses amis, sa foi, tout son or.

L'euphorie environnante glissait sur lui sans l'atteindre, son regard fixe dénotait sa tristesse, imperméable à la liesse.


	63. Chapter 63 : Temps

**Temps**

Insaisissable. Fuyant. Un Léviathan affamé. Inébranlable. Bouillonnant. Un frisson de crainte.  
>Oubli. Ténèbres. Un froid de mort. Terrifiante. Funèbre. Une attente infinie.<br>Insensé. Injuste. Un fardeau du passé. Troublé. Vétuste. Un chemin délabré.  
>Déraisonnable. Affolant. Un train de vie. Lamentable. Dissonant. Un choix malheureux.<br>Infâme. Démente. Une absence impossible. Flamme. Incandescente. Une brulure terrible.

Temps, grand ennemi, fourbe et honni, serpent qui glisse et s'enfuit, mécanisme infernal que l'on ne peut arrêter. Sirius s'effrite au fil des secondes dans un monde qui s'écroule, un navire qui sombre, des larmes qui coulent.

Avènement du douloureux passé, assujetti il sera à jamais.


	64. Chapter 64 : Sanctuaire

**Sanctuaire**

Elles étaient toutes là, grouillantes, répugnantes, leurs pinces prêtes à l'étriper.  
>Il convulsait d'effroi, créatures des bois, immondices abhorrées le cernaient dans l'obscurité la plus complète.<p>

Seul, il était isolé au milieu du vide, au milieu de l'enfer putride.  
>Sanctuaire du mal, dans l'antre des âmes égarées, son cauchemar éveillé. Phobie centenaire, il se maudissait de se sentir faible, de perdre tout contrôle au milieu des fourrés, joues griffés, il cherchait l'échappatoire camouflée.<p>

Harry disparu, son angoisse l'étreignait, suffoquant de peur il jetait ça et là des regards paniqués.

Araignées, vicieuses haïes, impératrices de ses peurs pour l'éternité.


	65. Chapter 65 : Coquelicot

_P._

* * *

><p><strong>Coquelicot<strong>

Pétales frêles, perdus au milieu d'un champ. Un éclat vif, rouge au soleil, tache éclatante de la plaine dormant.

Coquelicot dans ses cheveux, mains dans les siennes, un éclat de rire s'élevant.

Aquarelle de son bonheur, visages dessinés dans l'arc-en-ciel, ils vivaient l'un pour l'autre, hors du temps.

Il n'y avait pas d'ombre dans leur ciel, chaque matin était une perle de lumière dans un bourgeon délicat.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul monde où leurs heures étaient gravées, au cœur des fleurs et des ondulants coquelicots de l'été.

Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, Ron et Hermione fredonnaient un monde de volupté.


	66. Chapter 66 : Peau

**Peau**

Sa peau dorée. Douce, envoûtante, dispersait un parfum tendre et sucré.  
>Sa peau illuminée. Sous le soleil, attirante à souhait.<br>Assise au bord du lac, le regard plongé dans l'eau scintillante, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.  
>Teddy, au loin, caché du soleil, la regardait. Amoureusement, passionné. Détaillait chaque courbe, chaque ondulation de sa chevelure aux reflets argentés.<br>Il se prenait à espérer un regard, une esquisse de rire, une ébauche de tendresse.  
>Peau halée, peau lisse, effluve fleurie qui suivait ses pas, petite vague voluptueuse tant espérée, derrière ses yeux clos tout un monde ravissant défilait.<br>Teddy en rêvait.


	67. Chapter 67 : Ironie

**Ironie**

Sa meilleure alliée pour tout cacher, Severus se servait impunément d'elle, outil du masque qu'il avait adopté. Les émotions n'étaient que faiblesses, traîtresses, trop nombreuses failles dans son armure d'indifférence, trop de batailles perdues d'avance.

Masquer, enfouir, refouler, toujours et encore, ses uniques volontés, vicieuses et trompeuses, martelant son cœur que jamais cela ne paraisse.

Ni douleur ni liesse, chaque sentiment réfréné, camouflé, son visage n'avait plus aucune profondeur ni intérêt.

Ironie comme arme, menottée à son poignet, calibrant ses paroles, modulant chaque syllabe qui lui échappait.

Elle n'avait rien d'une amie, mortifère muselière d'un cœur bien trop meurtri.


	68. Chapter 68 : Or

**Or**

Elle avait voulu l'ignorer, elle avait un temps refusé, par peur du risque, par peur de se tromper. Enfermée dans un irrationnel besoin de sécurité, elle avait préféré ne rien dire, ne rien éluder, sans pour autant le contredire.

Fort de ce progrès, il avait attendu, il était doucement venu, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, jusqu'au fameux moment où il poserait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Encore fébrile, indécise, elle l'avait laissé faire de sa vie la sienne, peu à peu s'emparer de son cœur, tant et si bien que résonnait encore haut et fort chacun de ses battements.

Aujourd'hui, James était tout l'or de sa vie.


	69. Chapter 69 : Enfer

**Enfer**

C'est un dédale de salles sans fin, une porte après l'autre le labyrinthe s'étend, toujours plus tortueux, toujours plus oppressant.  
>Hermione court, trébuche, se relève péniblement.<br>Autour d'elle, pièce étrange, poussiéreuse, aux cliquetis assourdissants. Des pas lents. Du verre brisé.  
>L'angoisse s'empare d'elle. Elle tremble, cherche désespérément une sortie. Un ricanement. L'ennemi. Les larmes montent, elle est piégée.<br>Dans cet enfer, maudit Département des Mystères, emplie de peur, elle comprit qu'elle ne sortirait jamais.  
>Sablier infernal, le temps s'écoulait et elle entendait l'ennemi s'approcher.<br>Poing serrés, elle rassembla son courage, prête à souffrir s'il le fallait, mais à tout faire pour s'en sortir.


	70. Chapter 70 : Opéra

**Opéra**

Bouillonnement du chaudron, clapotis du liquide sombre. Il voyait le petit homme tourner autour, proférant son incantation macabre. L'os chanta, le sang coula de son poignet, la chair éclaboussa l'herbe humide.

Harry assistait à chacun de ces actes, à chaque scène de cet opéra funèbre qui s'accomplissait.

Ecœuré, il savait que le grand final mijotait.

Avec horreur, il vit une masse s'élever du chaudron, un corps squelettique et hideux se hisser.

Cimetière lugubre allait de pair avec l'individu qui s'avançait. Harry voulut crier, hurler tout son dégoût face à cet immonde ballet.

Le final. Voldemort était devant lui, plus vivant que jamais.


	71. Chapter 71 : Harmonie

**Harmonie**

Le printemps, le vent, son souffle sur les buis, le parc ensoleillé peint de verdure.  
>Assailli aux heures les plus douces de l'après-midi, absolument vide aux heures les plus matinales. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle y est, pieds nus, le regard perdu, avançant lentement entre les arbres, sur l'herbe encore trempée de rosée.<br>La fraîcheur du matin, idéale pour laisser ses pensées s'envoler, son visage rêveur tourné vers le ciel azuré.  
>L'aube comme douce compagne, elle murmure ses secrets aux cèdres, confie ses peurs aux chênes.<p>

Si proche de la lisière de la forêt, un imperceptible frisson la parcourt. Luna s'en écarte, plongeant son regard dans l'eau bleue du lac.


	72. Chapter 72 : Supériorité

**Supériorité**

Serpentard, unique maison méritant d'être couronnée. Sang Pur et fierté, amour du pouvoir cultivé, aucun de ses membres ne pouvait le nier.  
>Ici l'ambition était reine, peinte sur les murs, sur les tableaux, sur les chandeliers imposants elle se reflétait.<br>Ici, l'orgueil se confrontait à la froideur, la lignée primait sur les qualités.  
>La gloire était le but, les moyens n'avaient nul besoin d'être précisés.<br>Arrachée, volée, emprisonnée, peu importait pour ceux qui la possédait.  
>Cette supériorité acquise, la hauteur de l'ascendance et les privilèges qui en découlaient, ils les conservaient tous bien précieusement.<br>Serpentard, les humbles n'avaient qu'à passer leur chemin.


	73. Chapter 73 : Formule

**Formule**

Elle n'est que de simples syllabes, quelques lettres rassemblées, et pourtant son pouvoir est immense. Ses seules limites sont l'homme, l'arme et sa volonté.

S'échappant de ses lèvres, elle prend forme dans le sortilège, éclairant les poussières de lumière.

Elle danse, elle frappe et se propage, mélodie virevoltant dans les airs.

Mot à l'origine, décharge de pouvoir à son terme, il n'en est pas une qui soit semblable à l'autre, combinaison unique de sons menottés.

Pensée, elle n'en est pas moins puissante, issue des tréfonds de l'esprit et s'enfuit sans retour.

Et aujourd'hui, le feu progressait, sans pouvoir l'arrêter, la formule lui manquait.


	74. Chapter 74 : Savoir

**Savoir**

C'était toute sa vie qui y avait été consacrée. Étudier leurs propriétés pour mieux les concevoir, identifier chaque détail affectant leurs caractéristiques. Chacune d'entre elles lui avait pris de longs mois, résultant d'un véritable travail d'orfèvre.  
>Nulle n'était semblable à une autre. Certaines étaient proches sans être identiques.<br>Elles prenaient forme entre ses doigts, allant de bois brut à l'arme finement ouvragée.  
>Au fil des années et des voyages, il avait acquis un immense savoir. Son œil alerte analysait les cœurs aussi facilement que l'écorce.<br>Mais aujourd'hui, son savoir était dépassé. Quelle idée avait-il eu de confectionner des jumelles, quand il découvrait à qui la seconde convenait ?


	75. Chapter 75 : Excuses

_Je trouve celui-ci vraiment pas réussi._ **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Excuses<strong>

Peut-être qu'elle était désolée. Peut-être qu'elle refusait de l'avouer.

Elle était consciente de ce qui venait d'être fait, de la trahison que tout cela impliquait. Un bref regard vers Marietta raviva en elle une sourde colère. Un temps, elle avait songé à aller s'expliquer. Elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Tout était si ridicule, l'improbable situation l'importunait. Assise au bord de son lit, Cho entendait encore Marietta sangloter doucement.

Sortilège vicieux, visage saboté, le sadisme d'Hermione la minait. Serrant les poings, elle se leva, s'avança lentement vers son amie d'un pas déterminé.

Aucune demi-mesures, jamais elle n'irait s'excuser.


	76. Chapter 76 : Obstacle

**Obstacle**

Il n'y en avait plus. Ni les murs, ni les portes, ni les tables, rien n'était un obstacle.  
>Il pouvait tout traverser sans le moindre problème. Et c'était un problème.<br>Vivre - ou plutôt être mort - et ne plus avoir de consistance, être fluide, léger comme l'air et plus froid que la glace.  
>Telle était sa condition présente, lui l'ancien Sir, réduit à l'aspect de tache flottante.<br>Brume mélancolique, il regardait les élèves passer, parfois furieux d'avoir été si faible face à la mort, de ne pas avoir su l'affronter.  
>Maintenant il en payait le prix, condamné à errer pour l'éternité.<p> 


	77. Chapter 77 : Mouchoir

**Mouchoir**

Ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Son mouchoir trempé, les yeux plus rouges que jamais, elle marchait à pas lents dans le couloir.  
>Son regard dévasté parcourait les murs, les tapisseries, tous les portraits. Les visages étaient sombres, noyés sous le pesant silence ponctué de ses incessants sanglots.<br>Quinze années. Quinze longues années qu'elle vivait en paix.  
>Tremblante, elle sentait le bout du couloir approcher. L'escalier.<br>Et dehors, la honte l'attendait.  
>Un dernier sanglot lui comprima la poitrine. Elle cacha ses yeux derrière son mouchoir blanc, plus humide que jamais.<br>Les regards lourds des élèves, Sybille aurait préféré ne jamais comprendre la peine qu'ils impliquaient.


	78. Chapter 78 : Sommeil

**Sommeil**

Chaque nuit elle plongeait dans un monde doré, un monde où il n'y avait que lui, qu'eux, dans leur coquillage d'innocence.  
>Le ciel de ses songes illuminé par son sourire, par son timbre hypnotisant qui chuchotait à son oreille.<br>Elle se laissait aller à la contemplation, émerveillée par l'Eden de son sommeil.  
>Loin l'angoisse et la peur envolée, la lueur du rêve flambait dans son regard embrasé.<br>Unique endroit où la guerre ne pouvait l'atteindre, dernier rempart avant les doutes et la crainte.  
>Alors Ginny fermait les yeux, s'endormait et s'échappait, cachée dans ses bras vers un monde de rêves si loin de la réalité. <p>


	79. Chapter 79 : Ignorance

**Ignorance**

Poison de leur orgueil, leur ascendance illustre, leur dernière richesse morale puisqu'ils avaient depuis bien longtemps perdu celle de l'esprit.  
>Marvolo était la personnification de cette famille décadente, d'une noyade dans les abysses de l'ignorance.<br>Leur sang vicié en profondeur, fierté incarnée par cette bague ancestrale dont il ignorait la réelle signification.  
>Il connaissait la langue sifflante, il l'utilisait à outrance pour assouvir sa haine. Transmise à son fils, entrelacée de démence, allant de pair avec l'ignominie de leur cœur.<br>Ignorants, ils l'étaient tous, enfermés sur eux-mêmes et dans leur putride folie.  
>Pourrie jusqu'à la moelle, la descendance du grand Salazar plongeait dans la honte.<p> 


	80. Chapter 80 : Etoile

**Etoile**

Cette nuit-là, au beau milieu du silence qui régnait, dans une sombre maison au toit et aux murs bien cachés, dans un ultime cri de douleur, un dernier cri de rage, une nouvelle étoile était née.  
>Entre ses bras, sous ses yeux fatigués, sa respiration saccadée, elle tenait ce petit bout, ce petit bijou. Sa petite étoile.<br>Malgré les sillons des larmes sur ses joues, un mince sourire s'étira lentement sur ses lèvres. Son premier véritable sourire d'amour. A son fils.  
>Peut-être le dernier qu'il recevrait.<br>Le silence lui était doux, après la douleur et les cris, ses deux petits yeux gris fixés sur elle.  
><em>"Sirius."<em>


	81. Chapter 81 : Désir

**Désir**

Un désir de vengeance, plus fort que tout. Un désir qui le rongeait, le poussait à bout. Un désir haineux, plus acide que jamais. Un désir fou qu'il ne faut pas connaître, qui le détruisait.  
>Alors la bête surgissait, prenait place, guidait ses sens et ses pulsions.<br>Son envie de mort, sa passion du sang et la morsure de sa passion.  
>Arracher la chair d'une victime sans défenses, lui voler un ultime cri de souffrance et la laisser là, agonisante.<br>Le meurtre rythmait ses nuits, exaltait son cœur moisi, ses yeux fous qui sondaient les allées.  
>Tuer, déchirer, leur faire sentir l'infâme douleur. Leur montrer leur propre mort et se délecter de leur terreur.<p> 


	82. Chapter 82 : Journée

**Journée**

Une journée pour vivre. Il se l'était toujours interdit.

Une journée pour l'aimer. Il l'avait refusé.

Une journée pour l'embrasser. Il en avait toujours crevé d'envie.

Une journée pour lui dire à quel point il l'aimait.

Une journée pour sentir son parfum doux et fleuri. Pour ressentir sa présence planer, son sourire voguer sur ses lèvres, s'échouer sur les siennes, dévorer du regard ses yeux malicieux.

Un léger vent de bonheur soufflait, lui-même était si émerveillé d'y goûter, remerciant le ciel, les étoiles, la tendresse de sa bien-aimée.

Et Remus songeait, pour la première fois dans l'éternité, que l'amour était un gouffre où il fallait se noyer.


	83. Chapter 83 : Discorde

**Discorde**

C'est ce qu'il cherchait. Semer le trouble, naviguer sur les rives tourmentées de la colère de ses victimes. Être haï, être aimé, qu'importe, l'important pour lui était qu'on le remarque. Que tous le connaissent, qu'ils craignent même de se trouver face à lui, un peu de crédibilité puisque le respect était exclu. Il n'était pas noble, il n'était même pas une créature reconnue et considérée.

Ses méfaits étaient des appels, des messages de haine camouflant le désespoir, l'amertume du Poltergeist qui rêvait d'attirer des regards amicaux.

Peeves n'avait pas d'autre idée, il lui fallait tromper l'ennui et la colère, alors il criait et cassait.


	84. Chapter 84 : Invitation

**Invitation**

C'était l'été, le soleil brillait et lui était enfermé. Enfermé dans cette maison honnie, maison de son enfance et de son calvaire. Il tournait en rond, dans l'attente d'un signe, d'une nouvelle lettre.  
>L'ennui le gagnait, il soupirait à la fenêtre, rêvant d'un peu d'aventure et d'exaltation.<br>Mais la vue qui s'offrait à lui ne pouvait l'y tromper. Toutes ces rues, ces maisons identiques, ces Moldus bornés.  
>Harry percevait un soupçon de colère dans son cœur. Mais plus que tout, celle qui triomphait était la rancœur. Brûlante parfois, dévorante, elle ramenait à lui les plus amers regrets.<br>Jusqu'au jour où, dans un grand moment de joie, une lettre de son meilleur ami arriva. L'été commençait.


	85. Chapter 85 : Horloge

****_Bon, pour la 200ème review, j'ai décidé de me plier à la tradition de l'OS cadeau. Faut bien remercier mes deux-trois revieweurs invétérés. Chuis gentille aujourd'hui._

* * *

><p><strong>Horloge<strong>

Elle y avait toujours été, sur ce mur un peu décrépi. Toujours, elle avait indiqué la situation de chacun des membres de la famille.  
>Souvent elle avait rassuré Molly, ses aiguilles pointées sur les différents messages.<br>Cette horloge magique, cadeau de famille précieusement conservé, trônant sur son mur, impériale et fiable à jamais.  
>Ces dernières années Molly avait rarement vu l'horloge annoncer un message funèbre.<br>Et pourtant, depuis quelques mois, les choses avaient changé. Depuis quelques mois, toutes les aiguilles y étaient pointées.  
>Alors chaque matin, Molly se levait, évitant de regarder le mur où son angoisse était affichée.<br>_« En danger de mort »_


	86. Chapter 86 : Libellule

**Libellule**

Elles étaient toujours si nombreuses à tourbillonner dans son jardin. Il les voyait, les observait, tentait de suivre leurs trajectoires saccadées. Bleues, vertes, parfois noires, elles luisaient sous les rayons du soleil. Leurs reflets dorés sur les feuilles, sur les fleurs projetés. Le léger bourdonnement de leurs ailes, il n'existait aucun autre son qui puisse mieux l'inspirer.  
>Sauf peut-être, peut-être la douce voix sucrée de son petit ange, sa fille adorée, le dernier trésor qu'il chérissait. Celle qu'il avait protégée toutes ces années.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, Luna était prisonnière et les libellules de Xenophilius s'étaient envolées. 


	87. Chapter 87 : Chemin

**Chemin**

Au moment même où les épais feuillages sur ses pas s'étaient refermés, il avait senti le froid, l'atmosphère pesante et humide et cette terre placide.  
>Ce calme étrange qui régnait, l'absence de bruissements naturels, tout lui indiquait que le danger planait.<br>Il fit quelques pas, aux côtés de l'angoisse qui rôdait.  
>La faible lumière de sa baguette l'exposait sans vraiment l'éclairer mais même cette infime lueur avait quelque chose de rassurant au milieu de ce sordide chemin.<br>Levant les yeux vers le ciel, il ne vit que des feuilles. Les étoiles aspirées.  
>Le labyrinthe lui-même s'emparait de la nuit.<p> 


	88. Chapter 88 : Maladresse

**Maladresse**

Tout renverser sur son passage. Bien malgré elle, les objets chutaient, se fracassaient, tous membres d'un complot matériel imaginaire.  
>Alors elle se répandait en excuses, mais rien à faire, sa maladresse triomphait, récurrente, et les catastrophes se suivaient.<br>Assiettes brisées, verres renversés, chaises basculées, chutes diverses, chaque jour son palmarès augmentait.  
>Parfois, déprimée, elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil et contemplait les dégâts.<br>Et parfois elle se demandait d'où lui venait cette improbable maladresse, comment pouvait-elle n'entraîner que tracas et involontaires méfaits.  
>Il y avait des jours comme ça, où Nymphadora, le cœur lourd et trop excédée d'elle-même, se maudissait.<p> 


	89. Chapter 89 : Machiavélique

**Machiavélique**

Les créatures magiques sentaient quand elles allaient être exécutées. Elles flairaient la mort, les malignes, et tentaient désespérément d'y échapper.  
>Lui, le bourreau, s'y complaisait.<br>Il avait le pouvoir, il avait la hache, il avait la bête enchaînée à ses pieds.  
>Il apprécia le tranchant, apprécia la lueur de folie dans les yeux jaunes de l'animal.<br>Il tenait sa vie entre ses mains profanes, ses mains souillées du sang des victimes, sentant en lui se tisser les fils du machiavélisme.  
>Macnair avança lentement, chaque once de sa chair concentrée sur l'instant, l'instant terrible, l'instant de puissance où la hache et la mort ensemble s'abattraient. <p>


	90. Chapter 90 : Vérité

**Vérité**

Là, la bassine de pierre. Là, la fiole de souvenirs. Ici, il tâtonnait la vérité. Ici, elle était à sa portée. Après, les certitudes seraient siennes. Après, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Maintenant, il savait que la fin approchait. Maintenant, il sentait qu'une ultime fois la mort allait frapper.  
>Alors il déboucha la fiole, tube de cristal renfermant la vérité, filaments de pensées qui l'attiraient vers la Pensine au liquide argenté.<br>Harry la renversa lentement, les fibres des souvenirs bouleversées, et il inspira avant de plonger.  
>Et dans la Pensine, la lumière du passé.<p> 


	91. Chapter 91 : Hymne

**Hymne**

Chaque année il en concoctait une nouvelle, y réfléchissait longuement pour choisir les mots appropriés. Ce que peu d'élèves savaient, c'était que chaque terme était pesé, choisi, retourné, afin de donner à la chanson tout son sens, afin de passer son message aux plus fins esprits.

La plupart d'entre eux imperméables aux énigmes habilement camouflées avant l'abrutissant festin, il se demandait parfois si cette tradition n'était pas obsolète.

Mais le directeur y tenait, assurant que les mots résonnaient bien plus qu'il ne l'imaginait, message implicite parfois intégré.

Alors il continuait, chantait de son timbre râpeux aux esprit les plus avisés.


	92. Chapter 92 : Sol

**Sol**

C'était presque devenu habituel. Ça ne le dérangeait même plus. Allongé au sol, il pouvait y dormir sans problème.  
>Le sol poussiéreux, le sol parfois humide, le sol souvent jonché de saletés. Ça n'avait aucune importance.<br>Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il se fermait au monde, fermant les yeux et tentant d'oublier le temps d'une nuit.  
>Tous ses efforts vains, à chaque fois il sombrait, emprisonné dans le passé.<br>Sur le sol froid, sur la pierre nue, Sirius tremblait d'y être cloué, écrasé par le poids de ses vieux démons.  
>Un regain de haine et sur la roche son poing s'écrasait.<p> 


	93. Chapter 93 : Hirondelle

**Hirondelle**

Elle voletait. Virevoltait. Ses ailes bataillaient, frappaient l'air avec une détermination sans défaut. Jamais elle ne se posait au sol. Toujours perchée, inaccessible à tous ceux incapables de s'élever. Une hirondelle de fer, difficile à approcher.  
>Parfois, rarement, elle s'égarait. Arrêtait de battre des ailes, plongeait un peu, frôlant le sol, frôlant l'échec, avant de s'envoler de nouveau.<br>Hirondelle mélancolique, plus noire que blanche, son chant doucement modulé ne s'entendait que lors de très rares occasions.  
>Mystérieuse, Pansy le savait, son pouvoir d'attraction planait comme une lueur vacillante.<br>Mais au-delà de ses douces plumes, l'hirondelle se nourrit des plus immondes insectes.


	94. Chapter 94 : Devoir

**94ème, on approche de la fin du recueil... (Qui s'arrêtera à 100, pour l'instant... Peut-être 150 si je change d'avis où que je me trouve une liste de thèmes qui m'inspirent... En tout cas, J'ai déjà un autre recueil de prévu, entièrement sur Regulus.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Devoir<strong>

À ses yeux, rien d'autre ne pouvait plus compter. On lui avait tout enlevé, tous ses biens, sa dignité, ses responsabilités. Mais ce dernier devoir, il l'avait. Il le conservait, il y mettait tout son honneur et sa volonté.  
>Prisonnier, il avait été humilié, réduit à la condition de bête, inhumainement traité.<br>Echappé d'Azkaban, il avait été le criminel, le fuyard, l'immonde évadé.  
>Il avait voulu faire justice, pour ce devoir, pour cette dernière quête.<br>L'année suivante, abandonnant ses voyages et sa quiétude, il était revenu au Nord, avait tout enduré sans rien dire, cloîtré dans sa caverne, pour tenter de le protéger.  
>Mais cette fois, dans cette maison infâme il ne pouvait agir, il ne pouvait faire son devoir. Harry était en danger.<p>

Sirius, dans un accès de colère, décida d'agir et signa son arrêt de mort.


	95. Chapter 95 : Energie

**Energie**

À eux deux, ils en étaient toujours débordants.  
>Jamais sombres, jamais abattus, tout était pour eux à la fois passionnant et merveilleux. Ils avaient découvert ce monde insoupçonné, monde qui les avait accueillis, monde fabuleux d'aventure et d'amitié.<br>Seule la guerre avait effacé leur enthousiasme, assez conscients de ce qui annonçait le désastre.  
>Confiants en leurs valeurs, combattant par l'audace de leur cœur, Gryffondor à jamais, ils avaient résisté.<br>Colin et Dennis, soudés dans la joie comme dans leur foi en la liberté.

Dennis, seul, meurtri par la mort de son frère et d'un excès d'audace condamné.


	96. Chapter 96 : Mariage

**Mariage**

Un soleil de plomb brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'été battait son plein. La légère brise qui soufflait par moment daignait à peine les rafraîchir. Autour d'eux, uniquement de l'herbe. De l'herbe jaunissante à perte de vue, perdue au milieu des tiges folles. Main dans la main, ils savouraient ce moment de calme tant mérité. S'éloignaient de la fébrilité suscitée par l'approche du mariage, l'affairement des préparatifs qui se succédaient. Ils étaient ensemble et rien d'autre ne comptait. Avec un sourire complice échangé, ils se disaient bien plus qu'en de longs discours enflammés. Alors sans un mot, ils s'assirent côte à côte, le regard dans le lointain futur, vie de douceur qui les attendait.


	97. Chapter 97 : Feuille

**Feuille**

Un arbre, ou deux, ou toute une forêt. Des feuilles. Et puis au milieu de tout cela, son univers. Créatures, animaux et magie mêlés en un seul endroit. Tous cachés à l'ombre de ces fines membranes de verdure. Luminescentes de douceur. Harmonie du chant des oiseaux aux cris de lutte des centaures, bruissement de la licorne, le glissement furtif des acromentules. Et une mélopée unique qui s'élève, qui enveloppe chacun des êtres. La forêt vit. Respire en eux. S'abreuve aux sources de la vie et défie les cieux de briser son éternel calme. Forêt Interdite, forêt des secrets, forêt des rois.


	98. Chapter 98 : Farandole

**Farandole**

Folie infernale, félicité félonne.

Parfum des fleurs fanées qui flotte et fausse la fuyante vérité.

Farandole de malheur, fade flopée d'effluves au milieu des pavés.

Effrayante fin qui se profile, fil conducteur d'une bataille où l'espoir peine à se faufiler.

Facilité d'une furie qui assène sans frémir des formules assassines.

Folie infernale, félicité félonne.

Florilège infini de trépas affolés dans les fissures d'un édifice majestueux.

Frisson farouche, rempart de fureur et fielleuse rancœur qui s'affrontent.

Funèbre préférence plutôt que la souffrance ou efforts de survie redoublés.

Firmament effiloché provoque la chute du funambule, et le fuseau de sa vie se déroule.

Guerre. Douleur. Peine. Guerre. Rancœur. Haine.

Folie de la guerre, douleur infernale, félicité félonne.


	99. Chapter 99 : Lac

**Lac**

Eaux calmes. Paix liquide et soluble sérénité. Un lac noir par son eau si profonde et inexplorée, lac d'espoir pour des rêves insensés. Évasion, chant sauvage, végétation camouflée.  
>C'est un monde à part qui se joue de la surface et de la contrée qui l'ignore, qui s'étend quand le soir prend ses droits, nuit inexistante dans les tréfonds d'un empire qui est algues et rochers.<br>Bouillonnantes écumes et vagues étoilées, le lac ondule lorsqu'il veut protester, son chant résonne sur les berges fertiles et la renaissance est donnée.  
>Le calmar géant émerge et les élèves sont émerveillés.<p> 


	100. Chapter 100 : Nuit

**Et ça y est, dernier drabble de ce recueil que j'ai décidé de terminer au 100ème drabble. Ça fait un peu bizarre de dire ça... Sinon, pour ceux que mes drabbles intéressent toujours, je commencerai un autre recueil de drabbles HP rapidement. Voilà voilà !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nuit<strong>

Depuis toujours, il vivait dans la nuit. La nuit du monde, l'obscurité d'un placard. Il était ignoré ou moqué, transparent pour certains, cible pour d'autres.  
>La haine aurait pu pourrir son cœur, gangrener son âme, mais l'espoir qui vacille dans les esprits perdus ne s'était jamais éteint en lui.<br>Avancer dans un étau de ténèbres où l'avenir n'apportait rien, en brandissant ses candélabres luminescents de douceur.  
>Mais dans un monde où Harry n'avait pas sa place, l'amitié se terrait quand l'enfance s'enfuyait à grands pas.<br>Prendre un nouveau départ, un rêve amer qui finirait par se réaliser.


End file.
